Stop Doing that
by Alora Blench
Summary: Kate had had it with Gibbs putting the phone down in her ear and with a turn of events and some coffee it turned out alright... Sorry Total Fluff


Stop Doing That!

By Alora Blench

Gibbs/Kate 3368 words

S01E05

The whole day he's been doing it, putting the phone down in her ear and she's had it. After she was done with the case she was going to give it to him big time. Coffee in hand she walked into the office only to find no one there. "Great" she said to herself unaware of the person behind her. "What's so great Agent Todd?" Gibbs asked walking past her, taking her coffee as he went. Startled by him she couldn't find her voice. She was about to protest when she say the chief calling her from upstairs. Without a word she went up the stairs and into the office.

"Sir?" she asked standing in front of his desk. "Agent Todd you are to go on leave for a few days, Agent DiNozzo has already been notified." Kate looked at him as if he grew two heads all of a sudden. "Not that im ungrateful sir but can I ask why?" The chief looked at her with a smile. "Upgrades, Agent Todd. We need you out so we can upgrade the equipment. So you can go home until notified. You're excused." He said getting up and waiting for her to leave his office. She left his office and slowly walked down the stairs a confused look on her face.

Kate walked past Gibbs' desk grabbing her coffee on the way. She was so in her own world that she didn't even notice that Gibbs called her. "Agent Todd" he said a bit loader but it was too late she was on the elevator and the doors were sliding shut already. Gibbs nearly missed the doors but he wasn't fast enough to catch them. He looked back up to the Chiefs office to see his sitting at his desk. Gibbs quickly made his way up the stairs and into the office. "Chief any reason none of my agents aren't at their desks?" he asked calmly "Yes, didn't you get the message?" he asked looking up from the paper work. "No Sir" he said tilting his head to the right slightly. "You and all your agents are on leave until further notice. We're upgrading the office and im afraid you and your agents will only get in the way."

"Well alright then, see you later chief." Gibbs said leaving the office. The Chief only shook his head and suppressed a chuckle. Gibbs grabbed his jacket and car keys leaving the office. On the elevator he could still taste the coffee and wanted more. That's when the idea came to mind. He would irritate his agents to no end just because he could and they can't do a thing about it. He drove to Kate's house that was a few minutes away from the office. He got there just as she was pulling out of the drive way and pulled his car up right behind her nearly causing her to reverse into him.

He could think that it would irritate her, but not cause her to absolutely loos it the way she did. She got out of her car and nearly slammed the door completely off. He could see her jaw clench as she looked at him. She locked her car and stormed up to her front door. She was in threw the door and left it open knowing that Gibbs would follow her in and follow he did. He was half way in when he heard the garage door opening and an engine start. He quickly dashed threw the house to get to the garage door only to see Kate speed off on a motorbike and close the door behind her. He stared after her and shook his head.

He left Kate's house closing her door behind him. He pulled out his cellphone, the very core of Kate's irritation and dials Kate's number. He would have kicked himself if he could but he just settled for getting back in his car. How was she going to answer when she was on a motorbike? "What do you want Gibbs?" Kate asked over the phone as he was about to put it down and try something else. "Where you going Kate? We needed to talk..." she hung up on him mid-sentence. He looked down at his phone in his hand and shook his head. He speed dialed Abby and held the phone to his ear. "Dark Child talking" Abby greeted from the other side of the line. "Morning Abby" He said smiling at her always playfulness.

"Abbs I need a trace done on a phone. You think you could help?" Gibbs asked putting his car in to gear and driving off in the direction Kate went in. "Sure Gibbs, what's the number?" she asked taking a sip of something. "It's Kate's phone." He said not really sure how he was going to explain this one. "Why? What's wrong is Kate in some kind of danger?" Abby asked already tracking the GPS off Kate's phone. "You could say something like that Abby. How's it looking?" he asked stopping at a four way street. "Ok Gibbs im linking the signal to the GPS in your car. Good hunting." She said taking another drink from something. "Thanks Abby, you're the best." He said putting the phone down.

The screen on his GPS light up as two blinking dots appeared. One he could tell was him and the other was Kate and she was still moving and fast. He set chase as he followed the signal. Gibbs followed her the entire day only stopping for fuel and refreshments along the way. 'Where are you going Kate?' he asked to himself as Kate's dot finally stopped. When he got to the blinking dot he found a rather interesting hotel. He parked and watched the dot move away from the hotel. He looked around to find her motorbike parked two parking spaces away from his. He smiled at this and got out. He could feel the day's drive take its tolle on him as he stretched getting out of his car. He walked into the reception hall to be greeted by a cheery young man that was grinning like a cat.

"Good evening sir can I help you?" the man asked. "I'm looking for someone maybe you can help me. Her name is Kate Todd. She was in here a few minutes before me." Gibbs watched as the once so smiling face turned to one of dislike. "Sorry sir I'm not at liberty to reveal our clients." He said a slight smirk on his face. Gibbs smiled to himself. "What if I showed you this and said please?" Gibbs asked showing the young man his NCIS badge. The young man's jaw clenched as he looked threw the books. "She was here a few minutes ago." He said treding carefully. "And? Where is Agent Todd at the moment?" Gibbs asked watching the hate flouting over the young man's face. "She went up to her room then out back to the beach." He said not breaking eye contact with Gibbs. "Thank you" Gibbs said walking deeper into the building and towards the back exit that lead to the beach.

Gibbs stopped in his tracks when he saw the sight in front of him. Kate was sitting in a swing chair looking out at the sun set. She looked sad from the excretion on her face. He quietly approached her using his sniper training. "That seat taken?" he asked clearly surprising her. She jumped nearly out of her skin when she heard his voice. "God Gibbs, don't do that. Why the hell are you here?" she asked trying to get her breathing back to normal. His face was played over with amusement. He moved closer to her and plopped down on the hang chair next to her. "You stole my coffee." He said hiding his amusement now behind an emotionless mask. Her jaw clenched at his words as irritation and anger seeped into her. "Gibbs, wait here." She said getting up. She walked over to the bar and asked the bartender for a cup of cold coffee. The bartender found in an odd request but did as the lady asked him.

She walked over to Gibbs with a soft smile on her face. "Here you go Gibbs no sugar and milk." She poured the cold coffee all over his head and smiled while doing so. She put the cup on the side table next to the hanging chair and took a seat next to him again. She wasn't going to let him spoil her day off and away from the office. She didn't bother looking at the shocked or angry expression on his face because she didn't care. For once in a long wile she had a day to herself and it felt good to just sit.

After a little while he walked back into the hotel and to the reception desk. At the sight of Gibbs the young man gave a smile. Gibbs walked up to the young man and stood in front of him without saying a word. The young man only had to look at him to know what he wanted. He reached behind the counter and gave him the spare key to Kate's room. "Roon 403 Sir. Enjoy your day." He said then made himself scarce. Gibbs found her room easy enough and walked in. His shirt was sticking to his chest from the coffee. Gibbs removed the stick shirt and tossed it into the bathroom sink. He striped to his bereaves then washed the coffee out of his clothes and hung them up out on the balcony that over looked the ocean and the marvelous sun set. With both hands planted on the railing he looked like one of those underwear models. He taped on the warm metal then scuffled inside. He made a retreat to the bathroom to take a shower.

Kate watched as Gibbs left and went back into the hotel. Kate shook her head and looked back at the sun setting under the blanket of different colored water. After some time from just sitting there she was relaxed and had forgotten about Gibbs following her. She got up from her seat and walked over to the bartender to order a drink. She took the slow elevator to her floor and went to her room. She tossed the key on the small coffee table next to the small couch. Kate walked out to the balcony completely missing that there was clothes hanging to the side of it. She inhaled deeply as the fresh ocean sent came to her on a soft breeze.

Gibbs came out of the bathroom to the sight of Kate looking out to the ocean. The last bit of light hit her face just right to make her look like a living angle. With only a towel wrapped around his waist he snuck up on Kate and stood behind her. He leaned in and took in her sent. His groan started to stir from the sensation of being so close to her. He leaned in closer to her so that his lips were closer to her ears. "Know any place to get some clothes around here Kate?" his voice was husky and low but held its usual pinch of hummer in it. Kate nearly jumped out of her skin when his voice reached her. She spun around in the spot and nearly fell back loosing her footing thanks to Gibbs standing to close.

Instantly out of reaction Gibbs' arm went out around her waist to steady her, but in the proses he also brought her close to him so that she was pressed up against him. His jaw clenched at the proximity only because he knew he was only wearing a towel. After a surprise crossed Kate's face a trace of anger was there. "Gibbs what are you doing here!" she nearly shouted at him. Gibbs gave her a 'Gibbs smile' as he let his fingers feel the warm skin under her top she was wearing. "Im cleaning of the coffee you so kindly gave me." He said with a mocking tone. "I ment here Gibbs, why did you follow me?" she scuffed at him.

Down on the beach the local band began to perform. The music traveled threw the open air to where they were standing. Gibbs just smiled at her as anger played on her face again.

"What are you smiling at Gibbs Im made at you." She said ready to push out of his hold that he held on to her. His other arm had also found its way to her waist and her hands were resting on his upper arm. "And why is that Agent Todd?" he asked no emotion on his face any longer. Kate considered her options for a few seconds before she spoke. "Gibbs you're constantly rude and you get away with it because you're the boss and in this last case I've had it. I can't stand working with a self-absesse jerk like you any longer. You could at least..." Kate was cut short as Gibbs lips met hers. "say..." Gibbs pulled her closer letting his one hand go to her face to cherish the skin there. "goodbye..." she left the rest of the sentence as she got lost in the kiss.

After a few minutes of insane kissing Gibbs pulled back slightly looking her closed eyes. Her back was pushed against the railing as he was pushed against her front. "Goodbye" he whispered over her lips. She slowly battered her eyes open to see him staring intensely at her. A small smile took it place on Gibbs' face at the sight of Kate's confusion. "You said I don't say goodbye how was that?" he asked lightly brushing his lips against hers. "I ment over the phone." She said. Pushing herself away from the railing and slowly pushed Gibbs back into the hotel room.

"So what else makes me a self-abscessed jerk?" he asked playfully as she pushed him to the center of the room. She then broke loos from his grip by turning out off his hold. She walked over to the minie bar and poured two drinks. He came up behind her and pulled her flush against him so that his need was pressing in to her backside. He lowered his lips to her neck just below the ear and gave soft kisses there. It made her sudor under his touch. She struggled to find her voice as a shiver ran down her spine. "You could keep the elevator door open a bit longer..." she breathed out. "Like this?" he asked letting his hand snake to her stomach. He undid the lowest buttons of her blouse one by one. "Not quite." She breathed out spinning in his arms to kiss him again. Her arms snaked around his neck as she pressed her body up against his.

The room was now rather dark as the sun had completely set. After a few minutes of passionate kissing they broke apart both breathing deeply. "Your drink" Kate said softly, her body still pressed up against his. Gibbs gave her a smile as he let her go. "Thanks but I rather have something else." he finally said. Kate smiled at him as she took a sip of her drink.

Kate pulled away from his slightly. "Gibbs why did you come?" she asked the sad look he saw earlier back on her face. Gibbs brushed a strand of loos hair away from her face letting his hand settle next to her face. "I'm not a man of many words but let me try and put it simple for you." He said taking her hand and moving them into a dancing position. Slowly he started to sway to the music that was playing outside. "You've bewitched me" he whispered into her ear causing another shiver to run down her spine for the tenth time that night. He placed soft kisses under her ear to across her jaw. They had with out noticing it stopped dancing and started kissing again. Slowly and gently he unbuttered the last of her blouse and slid it off her. He gently let his hands run over her hot soft skin wiles letting the blouse drop to the floor. He undid her bra and heard it drop to the floor next to the blouse.

He kissed down her neck lightly knibbeling at the soft skin to the side before moving lower to explore the newly revealed skin. He latched on to a nipple and began sucking and knibbeling at it. Kate gave a moan at this and arched further into him. Kate let her hands run threw his silver hair gripping him tighter to her. "Gibbs..." she breathed feeling a need build in her. She pulled on his hair to get him to move back up to her lips. With a smirk on his face he consumed her mouth letting her skin press up against his. Her hands traveled all over this torso and lower till she got to the towel. With a smirk she tugged at it. With no protest it fell to the floor pooling at their feet.

Her hand got ahold of his already stiff manhood causing Gibbs to sudor and moan in to her mouth. With soft brisk strokes she worked him. He could feel himself getting closer why to fast. He stopped her hand with his and pulled her closer to so his erection was pressed up against her. His hands drop to her waist to undo the zipper of her jeans. It to joined the material on the floor and was followed by a pair of black lace panties. Now completely naked and pressing against one another they could feel the heat swelling in them. Gibbs broke the kiss and took a step back to look at Kate. He gave on of his 'Gibbs Smiles' before quickly sweeping her of her feet by picking her up bridle style. He walked over to the bed and lowered her on to the smooth material then let himself rest between her legs with his erection pressing up against her. He searched her face for a moment but was surprised to find a soft smile on her face. Getting irritated by him taking his sweet time she grabbed the back of his head and brought her lips to his in a heated kiss.

With soft rocking motions from both sides they were soon desperate from the others touch. "Gibbs now would be nice" she said as he kissed the side of her neck. With a slight movement his tip was at her entrance. With a hard trust he was in her sheathed to his base. Kate took in a sharp breath at the sudden fullness. Gibbs filled her to the brink as if he and she were made to be one. After waiting a few seconds Gibbs started a sturdy in and out thrust. "Faster..." Kate breathed out. Gibbs smiled against the skin on her neck as he sped up. Every few seconds he sped up to the point where he was full speed and hitting her g-spot every time. "Kate cum for me." He said against her throat. As if on cue her inner walls started to grip him like a vice. She let out a moan slash scream as she came full out taking Gibbs with her. As he was about to pull out to come he felt her legs go around him to hold him inside.

"Kate..." he moaned as he came inside of her with sharp jerking motions. Spent and breathing heavily he rested his body over hers supporting his weight with his arms. Kate was running her hands threw his hair and down his back as she tried to catch her breath. "Gibbs I think you just proved me wrong." Kate said her breathing evened out. "How so Kate?" he asked looking at her a smile on his face.

Kate gave him a smile as she rolled them over keeping them linked. "Old guys do know how to have fun." She said kissing him.

The Beginning


End file.
